Icehot
by IanPhilippe
Summary: BryanxTalaxKai AU - Colonel Hiwatari is kidnapped by a pirate Tala, who thinks that the feared Colonel has to remember something important...


**Icehot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade characters, story, or whatever there is that could possibly make me rich. I only write this for pure enjoyment of myself, my uke-chan and possibly a few other Beyblade-yaoi-fangirls.**

**Oh and I DO own everything that you don't recognize from the original work.**

**Pairings****: **Bryan, Tala, Kai. Insert the "x" symbol randomly.

**Warnings:** pirate AU, PWP and...yaoi. Duh. Possibly some language. And... yeah, of course... threesome.

**A/N: Dedicated to ****Gemi-chama Happy name-day **

Colonel Hiwatari opened his eyes and realized a few things at once.

None of them was too pleasant.

First, his head hurt like hell. It was probably the after-effect of being hit in the head with something heavy and dragged god knew how to god knew where.

That was the second none-too-pleasant thing. He was on a ship, that much was certain. However, he didn't have any clue as to WHAT ship it was, and where it was headed.

Which brought him to the third realisation.

He had just been kidnapped. Kidnapped. He. Colonel Hiwatari, who commanded the feared navy of Sela islands, who had been praised for eliminating the pirates completely from all the seas near Sela.

He had been _kidnapped by pirates_.

Colonel Hiwatari looked around. He was in the captain's room, no doubts. It was a bit too dark here, with heavy draperies covering the windows, but he could see a table with maps and rolls of parchment. Maybe he could see what the plans of those pirates were, if he could read them...

Too bad he was tied to a bench on the opposite side of the room.

Suddenly, the door opened and a man appeared, wearing heavy, torn clothes and a wry smirk.

"Well, well, well, Colonel Hiwatari," he drawled sarcastically and Colonel had a hard time resisting the urge to spit into his face.

The fact that he was still too far helped in that matter.

"So we finally meet... again," the man came further into the room, closing the door behind him, and Colonel could see his face better as the light from the uncovered window hit him.

He seemed as young as Colonel himself, probably in mid-twenties, and the unnatural paleness of his face was accentuated by his red hair, messed up from the wind. His fine-boned features would have passed him for a nobleman easily, if it weren't for his clothes that gave away his lesser status.

"Aren't you glad?" the pirate asked innocently, and Colonel growled at him, his hands straining against the rope that held them behind his back.

"I guess not much," that self-satisfied smirk made Colonel's blood boil as he watched the goddarn redhead casually approach him. He sat down on a chair opposite the Colonel's bench and crossed his legs, smiling devilishly at his prisoner.

"Who the fuck are you?" the Colonel spat out with a frown – the man's casual behaviour was unnerving him to the point of wanting to just jump him and strangle him for good – not that it was possible in his current situation, but it was a surprise nevertheless. Colonel Hiwatari was well-known for his cold demeanour, his ability to be reasonable and think straight even in the worst situations. To be intimidated by one stupid pirate... that wasn't Hiwatari's style.

The pirate raised an eyebrow at his question, as if he was honestly surprised that the Colonel didn't know. He leaned forward, so close that the Colonel could almost kick his face if he tried – almost – and smirked.

"You don't remember? How sad."

With that, he stood up, and for a split second, the Colonel thought he was going to leave. But the pirate didn't, he circled the Colonel's bench like a wild beast preparing for an attack, and suddenly, the Colonel could feel hands on his shoulders, massaging lightly his stiff muscles.

He gasped in surprise – he had expected torture, pain, interrogation from the moment he had woken up here – but not a gentle touch that was given to him now. And he didn't like it too much – the other thing he was famous for was that he didn't like to be touched at all. And decidedly not by pirates and kidnappers.

"Where am I?" the Colonel asked, his voice cold, but it was almost impossible to hold the threatening tone while being touched like that.

The Colonel's breath hitched with surprise when he felt a flow of hot air against his ear, and he realized that the pirate had leaned down to him, his lips almost touching the Colonel's ear.

"This is Blitzkrieg... and my name is Tala."

"What?!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. "The demon captain?! The mysterious ship none have seen and lived to talk about? The reason why so many of the Sela's ship have been lost and never found in last years?! THAT Blitzkrieg?!"

He couldn't believe it. The Blitzkrieg actually existed...? He was on a ship he always waved off as just a rumour...?

"No, I just borrowed the name 'coz it sounded cool," Tala's sarcastic remark ensured the prisoner that yeah, he wasn't dreaming, and the pirate stood up straight, his hands leaving the Colonel's shoulders.

"So, what did you do with MY ship?" Kai glared at the redhead, quickly adjusting to speaking to a legend. The Dranzer had been ambushed all of a sudden, and the last thing Kai remembered was fighting for his life when he was suddenly hit in the head and he thought that was the end of it, he was dead.

But no, he survived, god knew why, and lived to talk to a man he never believed existed.

"We sank it immediately. Your crew is feeding the fish now," Tala announced calmly and the Colonel's blood boiled again. He himself was used to losing a man or two here and there, not that he was happy about it, but he never cried. But he was no cold-hearted bastard either, and losing all of his men was something that was a bit too hard to swallow.

"As expected of a bastard pirate," he spat out angrily and glared holes into that fucking pirate's face. The redhead didn't seem at all affected by it as he just shrugged.

"Nothing we could do. They stood in the way. And we needed you."

"Me?" the Colonel raised an eyebrow, and then realized. Of course. "If you think General Balkov will take your shit and let himself be blackmailed by the likes of you, you're gravely mistaken," he said, grinning darkly. He wanted to piss that pirate off, to see his angry face, to get ANY reaction from him except that coldness and biting sarcasm.

But the pirate just sighed.

"No. We don't think so. We know he's an egoistic dick. And that's exactly why we took you here," Tala said, looking at the Colonel with something that seemed like sadness mixed with quiet rage over things he couldn't help. The Colonel didn't get him at all.

"You better remember, Kai," the pirate whispered and turned to leave. Kai's biting voice stopped him.

"Colonel Hiwatari for you, son of a bitch."

Tala's grin seemed somewhat sad, but still managed to make the Colonel want to stab those condescending eyes out of his head when he turned to him and smirked over his shoulder:

"No. I don't think so. Not here."

With that, he left the fuming Colonel alone and with an unpleasant realization that the bloody pirate was indeed right.

It didn't matter one fuck if he was a Colonel here. He was just one Kai Hiwatari, and in his current position he could as well get used to it.

He fell asleep tied to that bench, and when he woke up, it was early morning, the first sunrays still not visible over that little part of ocean Kai could see through the window. His neck hurt instead of head and he was terribly thirsty, and when someone opened the door, he felt relieved. The waiting was killing him.

It was 'that Tala pirate' and the expecting look on his face made Kai sick. What the fuck it was that this man wanted him to remember...?

"Give me water," Kai said hoarsely, his throat tightened up from thirst and his voice sounding as if he had drunk too much wine last night.

Tala stupidly blinked for a second, then disappeared from Kai's line of vision and the Colonel could hear the sounds of a cup and a carafe clinking together.

Then, Tala reappeared in front of him and pressed the cup to Kai's lips. He drank quickly, hungrily gulping down the lukewarm liquid and didn't even care for the fact that he might seem terribly helpless and vulnerable in his position. Contrary to popular belief, he knew when to throw away his pride, and this was one of the few situations.

Tala patiently waited until Kai drunk everything, then set the cup aside on the nearby table.

"So why am I here?" Kai managed to ask, but he didn't get any answer. The look Tala was giving him was getting more and more distressing, especially because this time there was no expectation in it, only heat... and hunger. Kai's eyes widened slightly when warm fingers traced back the path of one water drop that ran down his chin, and then pressed against his lips.

Instinctively, he turned his head away from the touch, glaring at Tala sideways to warn him, but the pirate didn't seem to get his warning because his had gripped Kai's chin and forcefully turned the Colonel towards him.

When the pirate kissed Kai, he struggled, but it didn't help. The slightly salty lips seemed to be glued to Kai's, and their warm movement stirred something deep inside Kai that he had wanted to leave buried there, in blissful oblivion where it belonged.

"What the fuck..." Kai managed to yell until he squeaked disgracefully when a rough hand squeezed the front of his pants.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself," Kai growled, trying to scare the pirate captain, but he knew he'd be unsuccessful the moment he saw Tala's lips curled up in a victorious smile. His hand rubbed Kai's cock through his finely-tailored trousers and the pirate just kept grinning more and more when he saw Kai's efforts to not be affected by Tala's actions.

"Quite sensitive in the morning, are you," Tala whispered and Kai squeezed his legs together, forcing the intruding hand off his crotch.

"I don't know what the hell are you thinking, but I'm not as depraved as you," he announced proudly, hoping to make Tala feel embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

But the pirate obviously knew no shame when he brought his hand up to grip Kai's hair at the back of his head and kissed him again, crushing their lips together in a violet display of dominance that made Kai's stomach move in unpleasant way. He was not used to submitting to anyone and he didn't intend to, this time. He would fight back as well he could.

Tala smirked when he pulled away and wiped his bitten, bloodied lip with the back of his hand.

"So you like it rough?" he asked lasciviously and forced Kai's legs open with his hands.

When he earned himself a kick in the area just inches below where it would hurt the most, Tala returned Kai's glare. For a moment, they just looked at each other, but then, Tala shrugged out of his worn-out shirt... in fact, he made quite a display out of it, and his heated stare just made Kai shiver.

"Like what you see?" Tala asked with a lick of his lips and kneeled in front of Kai, tying his legs to the bench with his shirt, successfully managing to make them stay wide apart.

"What the fuck..." Kai repeated and tried to thrash around to free himself, but whoever tied him to that bench knew what they were doing. The rope didn't seem that it wanted to let Kai go and the shirt was just as serious about restricting his movements. Kai couldn't do anything at all when Tala, self-satisfied and smirking, kneeled between his spread legs and his warm breath ghosted over Kai's crotch.

"You must be... pretty desperate if you need to kidnap people in order to find a cock to suck," Kai sneered and thought about any reason the pirate could possibly have for torturing him like that. Maybe he hoped to get some information out of Kai this way...

But the pirate remained silent except for his harsh breathing as he untied Kai's pants and yanked his already half-erect cock free. Kai hissed at that, and once more tried to get away by at least moving his hips away from that grasp, but sharp fingernails dug into sensitive flesh and that safely pinned him to his place, making him hiss again, this time from pain.

"It hurts, you dick," the words that escaped Kai's lips, tightly pressed together in order not to let out any sound, just made Tala chuckle.

"I'll make you remember," he said before he took Kai in his mouth deeply, swallowing around the head of his cock. Kai shut his eyes tightly and winced when he felt teeth scraping the sensitive underside of his manhood. It felt awful and awesome at the same time, the hot cavern around him squeezing every time Tala swallowed, and Kai tried to get away. He couldn't allow himself to be practically raped like that, by a filthy pirate who knew no manners, by someone who KIDNAPPED him, for God's sake... for God's sake, where the hell did that pirate learn something like that... Kai tried to think about repulsive things, but all the dead puppies and dead comrades he could think about were only memories and images and Tala's lips sliding up and down his cock were VERY present and very real right at that moment, and Kai couldn't possibly think straight any longer.

"Stop it... fuck..." he hissed as he felt the familiar throbs building up in his body.

Tala growled something in retort, but it just made his throat vibrate with the low sound and it shot electric impulses straight to Kai's cock and he grunted heavily, not able to suppress the sounds that threatened to rip out of his lips any longer.

Kai made the last futile attempt to get away, the only thing he didn't have constrained right now was his head and he bent forward, trying to force Tala's head away with his own, but his arms were fastened to the bench too and he couldn't really bend down enough to make his desperate plan happen. He did, however, bend enough to smell the scent of Tala's hair, salt and wind and water, and something spicy that must have been a pirate, and he felt his lips shake as he released the breath he had been holding with a silent moan into the mass of red hair.

In response, Tala moaned too, and his throat convulsed with that sound, and suddenly all Kai could see was black and red and then there was nothing, nothing but ecstatic shudders of his body that washed over him when Tala licked him clean and then tilted his head upwards to capture Kai's trembling lips.

Kai could taste his own semen in the other's mouth, and he was unable to bite him again. He was unable to move, weak with the weight of defeat on his shoulders, and he just waited for Tala to move, to force himself on Kai and end what he had started.

But Tala stood up without touching Kai any further and left without a word, the sound of door creaking open and slamming close the only unspoken apologies to the once honourable man who didn't understand a fucking thing in that goddamn moment.

When the captain of Blitzkrieg rushed to the deck and snatched his second-in-command away, hurriedly mumbling that they had something important to discuss, not one man of the crew dared to say something about the fact that he was half-naked.

There was no one in the kitchen to see how Tala leaned against a wall and pulled Bryan into a heated kiss.

Bryan pushed Tala further into the rough wooden wall and, with his tongue deep inside Tala's mouth, his hand cupped the redhead's erection straining inside his leather breeches.

"You taste of him," Bryan mumbled into Tala's mouth and his other hand tangled in the mass of the red hair, pushing him deeper into the kiss.

Tala moaned, throwing his head back in blissful abandon, and his fingers latched onto Bryan's vest for support as the older man's hand found its way into Tala's pants and stroked his naked cock.

But when Bryan wanted to drop on his knees, Tala's shaking hands quickly pulled him back up and into another kiss.

"No... you too," Tala breathed out, his eyes blazing with need as he fumbled with the lacing of Bryan's pants. He managed in the end and put his arms around Bryan's neck, pulling him closer when long fingers embraced his cock along with Bryan's own and stroked firmly, but slowly.

"Don't tease," his husky whisper went straight to Bryan's ear which was licked and bitten at the next second and the bigger man moaned softly, his rhythm speeding up. Tala breathed heavily, his eyes closed and his arms clinging to Bryan as his body started trembling violently and he came over Bryan's hand. He calmed down slowly, opened his eyes and watched Bryan's usually expressionless face suddenly showing a whole range of emotions as he shut his eyes tightly and came too.

Tala caught the wrist of Bryan's hand and licked a bit of their mingled flavour before Bryan pulled him into another deep kiss.

"Now you taste of all three of us," Bryan grinned and stepped back as he did up his pants with his clean hand. "Now tell me what's up?"

Tala sighed, still leaning against the wall for support, this time more emotional than physical. It was all so messed up, and all he could do right now was to hope for a miracle that might as well never come.

Bryan raised an eyebrow at Tala's expression.

"He doesn't remember," Bryan confirmed more than asked and wiped his hand with a handkerchief that was loosely hanging from his back pocket. Tala gave him a pained look:

"He didn't remember even when I kissed him."

"He might not remember at all, you know," Bryan shrugged, hating to be a bearer of bad news, but well, it wasn't that much of 'news' to Tala, it was only that his stubborn pride couldn't accept the reality as it was.

"What if..." Tala asked weakly, not really wanting to hear an answer. There were enough answers he never wanted to hear inside his head and he was trying his best to force them out of his mind, but it was difficult. With every second, more and more difficult.

"I don't know," Bryan said honestly – if the mighty Colonel Hiwatari didn't remember his past, that would mean he'd be a threat to them all and being a threat meant being an enemy... and Bryan didn't think Tala would be able to accept that. He'd hesitate when the time to pull the trigger would come, and that would mean death... or deaths.

And what was worse, Bryan wasn't sure that he himself would be able to pull that goddamn trigger when facing Colonel Kai Hiwatari.

"I'll try to make him remember," Bryan whispered and reached out a hand to bury it in Tala's hair and put his smaller Captain into an embrace.

When Tala's shoulders began to tremble, he pulled away, only to see that Tala wasn't crying. His eyes were full of amusement mixed with terror.

"Fuck," he exclaimed quietly and tried to suppress a chuckle. He failed.

"I tied him up... and let him like that..."

Bryan only smirked at that:

"Then let him boil a bit longer."

Kai's legs were starting to ache from being constrained, but he wasn't sure if he had wanted someone to come and see him like that. That goddamn pirate didn't even bother tucking his... 'pride' back into his pants... and let him all tied up... which meant that he was probably running around half-naked right now. _Nice,_ Kai smirked sarcastically to himself. I _hope he gets pneumonia and dies..._

Something in that thought didn't feel quite right, but Kai decided that he was just feeling a bit too cold – he wasn't sure where they were, but they must have been somewhere north, because the temperature had dropped a few degrees and Kai shivered involuntarily as his body tried to earn back at least a bit of body heat.

Kai frowned – this whole situation was just getting worse and worse. First, his whole crew was killed while he was spared, not even knowing why. Then, he was molested by a goddamn stupid pirate who nagged about remembering something Kai was sure he didn't have in his memory, and then... he was here, sitting alone in a cold room and tied up, with his cock out of his pants which made him feel even colder.

Now Kai could clearly feel the ironical poetry of the two words 'life sucks'.

He tried to think instead. Why would the pirates want to get him. _Why. Why. Why. Think, Hiwatari, you were not promoted to a Colonel for your pretty eyes... think._

_They need to keep me alive, that much is clear. They want me to remember something... some secret information? Probably. But they won't torture me... well, not with the usual methods. I must hold a great value to them then... blackmail? Blackmail General Balkov into something...?_

Kai couldn't get any further besides that. He remembered the old General, a bit weird in Kai's eyes (but who wasn't at his age and in his position), who was always seemingly nice to people and then said really terrible and really fitting things behind his back. Also he was impossibly vane – always wore that strange mask, saying that he didn't want anyone to see his war-scarred face. Kai didn't exactly like him, but he didn't hate him either. What possibly could that old man have that pirates wanted it so much as to kidnap his favourite Colonel...

Kai's thoughts kept repeating in loops and he was beginning to feel like he was going mad when the door opened again.

"About time you showed up, you jerk-" Kai started, but when he lifted his head he realized that it wasn't the Bastard Captain and he blushed, his pride as a gentleman hurt that he was seen in such a disgraceful state by another person.

This one was taller than the redhead, though about the same age, with grey hair, loose-fitting thick pants tucked into leather boots and a coat that carried fur of some big, dark grey animal and gave the man the look of a beast. The features of his face seemed pretty much capable of a cruel sneer, but his lips were curled up in something like a normal smile now.

"The bastard sent you to clean up his mess?" Kai growled at the man just to show that he was not afraid of him, when in fact he was just weary and would gladly shut up just to have his legs free again.

"According to what he tasted like, I believe he cleaned up the 'mess' himself," the man smirked at Kai, who blushed at the remark and turned away. Then, the man's voice echoed over him again: "Cold?"

"N-not really," Kai suppressed a shiver, not wanting to show his weakness, but when he raised his head again and saw WHERE exactly the man was looking and HOW exactly he was sneering, Kai blushed and scowled up at him.

"It's fuckin' freezing here, okay," he tried to defend his manliness and it irritated him when he saw the man's grin widen even more.

"I thought you said you weren't cold...?"

"Could you just shut up and untie me?" Kai snarled at him and his blood started to boil (in a not-really-warming-him-up way) at the wondering look he got as a response.

"I could. Or I could just molest you and go away."

"Please, help yourself," Kai rolled his eyes. Really, he had endured one perverted pirate. He could handle a second.

"Not my style," the man smirked derisively and crouched down in front of Kai's bench, his fingers quickly working on the knots on his Captain's shirt.

"You know, I could kick you when you untie me," Kai toyed with him just for fun. He knew it was probably a game somewhere along the lines of 'go poke that sleeping, hungry lion and see what happens', but he couldn't help his urge to banter with the grey-haired man.

"After being tied up like this for four hours? I don't think so," the man grinned, his eyes never even leaving the knots and when he finally undid them, he grinned up at Kai:

"Besides, what good will it do you if you kick me?"

"Satisfaction," Kai replied darkly and bit his lip when he tried to move his feet and thousands of little needles got stuck somewhere inside his legs. The man was right, he couldn't control his legs enough to kick someone even if he tried.

"Now, for the hands," the man mumbled to himself and Kai's eyes widened when he suddenly felt his hands being freed from the restraints. The sensation of moving his arms again wasn't that much better from moving his legs, but at least he wasn't tied up any longer.

Before Kai could thank the man (not that he really intended to do so), he was lifted up bridal-style in strong arms, the feel of warm fur on the man's coat against his shoulder and neck as he was pressed to the man's chest, and he was carried towards the bed in the corner of the room.

"So, going to properly rape me now?" Kai said sceptically, not really expecting an answer as he thought he knew it anyway. After all, he couldn't really move his legs or arms right at that moment... His surprise was that much bigger when another smirk came:

"Only if you specifically wish so."

He lowered Kai into the bed and when he noticed the absence of covers (and remembered the night two days ago and the reason WHY there were no covers with a slightly perverted grin), he shrugged off his coat and threw it at Kai before he turned to leave.

"Sleep, you need it. And we don't want to hurt you, so stop acting like that."

Kai didn't exactly know what that man meant by 'acting like that', or why they didn't want to hurt him. But he seemed a bit familiar from somewhere, and before he could leave, Kai called after him:

"What's your name?"

The man gave him a very, very strange look and Kai thought for a while that he wasn't going to answer. But when he actually wanted to give up and just try to sleep, the man spoke.

"Bryan," he said and with a slam of the door, he was gone.

Tala welcomed Bryan with a raised eyebrow. The older man just sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"He didn't recognize me either."

"What," Tala sneered at him, "you thought he'd just remember everything the moment he sees you?"

"Actually... yeah," Bryan shrugged, disappointment clearly written over his face as he sat down at the small table opposite Tala. "But you thought that too, so we're even."

For a long while they both tried to read the maps and plans carefully spread out on the table under the flickering light of a thick candle. Then, Tala spoke again.

"What will we do if he doesn't remember?"

"There's always that possibility."

"But what will we do?"

Bryan sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers wearily.

"I guess we could just tie him up somewhere and not let him get out until it's over."

"That wouldn't solve anything and you know it," Tala mumbled darkly.

"Then what? Can you kill him? Because I sure as hell can't," Bryan snapped at him, but calmed down instantly when he looked up and saw Tala's kicked-puppy look. With a sigh, he reached out his hand and stroked the red hair, glowing in the faint light of the candle and giving Tala an eerie look.

"I know, I know. He'll be after us the moment he gets out of here. He'll come to the aid of that bastard Boris. He's a good Colonel," the praise sounded very sour in Bryan's mouth and Tala leaned into his touch with closed eyes.

"Boris is searching for us. It's just a matter of days now. The destruction of Dranzer pissed him off, and he knows we have Kai. If he finds us before Kai remembers..."

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen," Bryan interrupted his catastrophic scenario quickly and leaned over the table to kiss his Captain on the lips. The touch lingered for a long time, the maps momentarily forgotten, but the importance of those rolls of parchment made them stop at the kiss and they leaned over the maps again, carefully constructing their plans.

When Kai woke up, he searched the whole room for any kind of evidence of the pirates' plans, but he found nothing. It frustrated him, being locked up on that goddamn legendary ship without any way to escape and help his superiors with eliminating these people. He had to rely on himself, and it was proving to be more difficult than he would have thought.

After turning the whole room upside down again, Kai found at least something.

A knife.

He was not going to be used anymore. If the bloody pirates wanted a fight, they got it.

The door opened just as Kai gripped the handle of the knife tightly, and he turned around to see the redhead, carrying some rolls of parchment, coming in.

"Sorry I haven't come sooner, but... whoa!"

The parchment went flying and Tala stepped to the left at the last moment to prevent the knife from stabbing his guts out, shock written clearly all over his face.

"What the fuck..." he started, but Kai was attacking again and Tala had no time to think or speak.

Kai lunged forwards, knife ready, and slashed from above, but Tala was surprisingly fast and escaped again. Kai turned in the middle of his attack and was kicked in the side, which made him take a few steps back. But not even a second passed and he was at Tala's neck again. This time the blade swished through the air only millimetres from the pirate's neck, but to Kai's misfortune, he was too close to a wall to have space for manoeuvring. He tried to escape sideways, but Tala was quicker, he caught his wrist and twisted it so that Kai had to release the knife if he didn't want his bones broken. He hissed with pain as the pirate squeezed his wrist painfully and stepped closer.

Kai looked up to the crystal blue eyes that glared at him, sad, upset, and also a bit angry, and Kai returned the glare defiantly. He expected punishment, but the pirate leaned down and kissed him in that dominant, passionate way again. Kai wasn't sure if Tala's lips were really so soft and warm, or it was just the adrenaline rushing in his veins from the fight that made him feel so disturbingly good in the pirate's arms. But he didn't protest much, and when Tala pulled away and left without a word, Kai slid to the ground, eyes wide open and staring to nowhere, searching for the answers where he couldn't find them at all.

And then, his gaze met the rolls of parchment scattered on the floor.

Tala trembled when Bryan set a cup of rum in front of him, sitting down next to him and patting his shoulder comfortingly. The redhead leaned his head against Bryan's shoulder and let himself be embraced by the older man, hiding his face in Bryan's chest.

"He fuckin' tried to kill me," he repeated for what seemed like a millionth time to Bryan, and was in fact about the twentieth.

"I know. But he doesn't remember you."

"But he tried to KILL me!" Tala shrieked, his voice muffled by Bryan's shirt, and shivered just from the words he spoke.

Bryan knew Tala wasn't going to cry, he was too proud, too strong for that, but the shock and disappointment had taken their toll on the Blitzkrieg's Captain and he needed to calm down slowly. Bryan wrapped his arms around Tala's shivering form and mumbled something soothing into his hair quietly, until the trembles faded at least a bit.

All that time, Bryan was frowning somewhere to the dark corner of the small room over Tala's head. It didn't matter if Kai remembered or not... but no one was going to hurt Tala and not face the consequences when Bryan was around.

Tala would go to sleep the shock off soon, and then...

Kai's eyes went wider and wider as they scanned the parchments lying on the ground.

He was such a fool... for so long... for his entire life, as far as he could remember. He had served a man like Balkov, someone who made pacts with foreign island countries and sold slaves to them, slaves that had been noblemen in Sela and were found uncomfortable by the Great General Balkov... evidence of attempted murders, of kidnapping raids at the villages, of taxes too high just so that Balkov could pay for his military activities, treaties with the enemy countries, the national secrets revealed for large amounts of gold and allies betrayed for just as much. It was all there, on those few rolls of parchment, and Kai wanted to vomit, but he knew it wouldn't clear his guilty conscience.

So that was why Sela was so prospering, Kai smirked bitterly and when he remembered that he had helped that man for such a long time, that he became a Colonel with 'promising future' while staying by the side of a man like this, he wanted to scream.

Suddenly someone came inside, and before Kai could even think about finding the knife under the heap of parchment, he was thrown against a wall and he heard a crack, not really sure if it was something in him or something from the outside world.

"How the fuck did you dare to hurt him," that someone hissed in his face, and Kai saw that it was the man called Bryan, previously cool and composed and now glaring at him with such heat in his eyes that Kai gulped down heavily. He wanted to defend himself in some way or the other, but the steel grip on his neck was preventing him even from breathing.

"You're a bloody traitor for living inside that golden cage and actually enjoying it... I tell you, I don't give a shit about what you do from now on. You don't belong with us anymore, you made that clear, but I won't let anyone hurt Wolf. Not even you, Phoenix," Bryan growled at him and Kai was scared, seriously scared, because he was so close he could probably bite his head off if he wanted to, and he was furious and so much bigger than Kai, and he had called Tala Wolf and...

Phoenix.

The word blazed in front of Kai's eyes like flames, and he squeezed his eyes shut as his head suddenly erupted in a wave of burning pain, making Kai yelp from the sudden sensation, and his mind was filled with images of two boys, one red-haired and too lanky for his age, the other well-built and always a bit grumpy, and he was with them, his body was just a kid's, and all three of them looked at the sunset, and they were so, so serious with a knife and with their palms split open as they held each other's hand in that weird, self-made and tribe-like ritual of mingled blood and promises of eternity and friendship and more, because for each of them no one else existed except the other two, in love, fight and studying.

Kai's eyes snapped open, no longer able to withstand the overflowing emotions that were suddenly inside him, everywhere, in his head, heart, in his fingertips that longed to touch those whom he had abandoned so long ago, and he did, Kai raised his hand and touched the enraged man's cheek, and the mere realness of that touch made his throat tighten with happiness.

"Falcon..." Kai whispered hoarsely, still not able to breathe properly because of the other's hand on his neck, and he managed to shock Bryan into releasing him.

The emerald-green eyes sparkled with something unidentifiable, and when Bryan spoke, his voice was rough, heavy with emotions and quiet, so quiet as if he was trying to not scare this beautiful dream away.

"You... remember..." he said, and asked, and stated because he wasn't sure, he didn't allow himself to be sure. He had already given up all the hope he ever held for Kai to ever be their beloved one, their Phoenix again, and he didn't want to be disappointed, but he wanted to believe at the same time.

Kai – Phoenix – nodded with a smile. He remembered clearly, remembered everything. Their animal code names that were given to them when they came to that small island at Sela's borders, that training facility for new hopeful military officers that was established by a power-seeking, merciless man named Boris who handed out punishment for simplest things at daily basis... cruel General Balkov and his mask suddenly made sense to Kai too.

When Bryan leaned down and kissed Kai, it was as if the Colonel Hiwatari from before disappeared to nowhere. He was Phoenix now, _again_, and he hoped to stay Phoenix for the rest of his life, in the strong arms that held him close to a broad chest right now, with warm lips closed over his own that suddenly tasted of salt too, with his chest so full of warmth that Kai thought he was going to explode.

"I'm so glad..." Bryan whispered hoarsely when they parted, and Kai almost cried at the mere thought that he once didn't remember them. Ten years, ten long years he lived without them and always unconsciously felt empty inside because they weren't there... his 'blood brothers'... Kai smiled again, another secret explained to him, the secret of the scar on his palm.

"Don't hurt him!"

A yell echoed from the door and they both turned to see Tala panting heavily and leaning against a doorframe. He must have only just woken up, because he wore nothing but thin breeches and he was barefoot, his hair even more messy than usual, and he looked at Bryan pleadingly:

"I know that it's--"

"Wolf..."

Tala's jaw almost hit the floor when he heard his prisoner, his almost-murderer, speak that one and only word which made Tala's heart ache and jump in joy at the same time.

And Tala cried when he closed the distance between them in a split second, tears streaked down his cheeks when he kissed Kai passionately and clumsily, because he couldn't help but laugh as his lips moved against Kai and no bite, no resistance came, only kisses as hot as his own.

"You remembered... but how..." Tala whispered when he broke the kiss to look at Kai, look at him closely and see his eyes filled with the existence of Phoenix, their loved one, their brother and lover and friend.

"Falcon made me," Kai looked at the tallest one of them and chuckled warmly when Bryan leaned down and kissed him on the neck while Tala licked his ear on the other side. One of Kai's hands clutched Bryan's arm and the other encircled Tala's neck as the chuckles became lower and husky from the passion those two were igniting in him. It's been so long... so very long...

Tala's hand snuck inside Kai's shirt, making a shiver run down Kai's spine and he moaned loudly, the feeling of having two mouths and four hands on his body a bit too much.

"Bed," Tala breathed in his ear and they all tripped to the bed which was suddenly too small and too big. Kai let their hands pull his shirt off and stretched on the bed like a content cat, purring lightly when Bryan's tongue toyed with his nipple and Tala's hands travelled down his body, the redhead kissing Kai again.

Kai reached for the lacing of Bryan's pants, not really bothering to pull off the shirt first, and the grey-haired man's breathing sped up when agile fingers gave his hardening cock an occasional brush or stroke here and there as they unlaced his pants.

Bryan kneeled on the bed to push his pants down and immediately got Tala's mouth covering his own, tasting his Captain's happiness in every brush of his tongue against Bryan's. Kai sat up and his hands traced the smooth curves or Bryan's body. He let his hot breath ghost over Bryan's nipple before he took it in his mouth and sucked hard, trying to remember what the older boy had liked back then, and he grinned, self-satisfied, when he heard Bryan's grunt that was muffled by Tala's mouth. A hand snuck into his hair and pushed him to continue his ministrations on Bryan's chest, and another one caressed the firm muscles of his ass through the leather of his trousers. Kai squirmed, dissatisfied with too much clothes on his own body, and the hand on his ass understood, fingers slipping inside his pants and between his cheeks to stroke the sensitive flesh there.

Tala felt his hand collide with Kai's when he massaged Bryan's back single-handedly and broke the kiss to bite Bryan's collarbone. He sighed contently when a big palm cupped his buttock, kneading it and demanding more which Tala was only too willing to give. He stood up from the bed to get rid of his pants without too much fumbling and felt his cock spring to full hardness when he saw those two beautiful men on the bed, half-lidded looks of pure lust exchanged between them and then flashed at Tala, the smaller one licking his way up from Bryan's chest to his mouth, devouring him heatedly. And those two divine creatures were Tala's just as he was theirs to have. It felt almost unreal as he climbed back to bed, kneeling behind Kai and embracing him as the younger man kissed Bryan passionately. One Tala's hand came to the front of Kai's pants, massaging the growing bulge there while the other one slid up his chest to find the nipples that were already hard and sensitive. Tala's own cock was tightly pressed against Kai's ass and when Kai wiggled wantonly, Tala couldn't help but gasp and bite his shoulder.

Kai reached for Bryan's cock and stroked it firmly, enjoying the feel of smooth skin in his hand. The noblemen who raised him might have made him believe that this wasn't right, but he had it in himself for far too long, and he was enjoying it immensely now as Bryan's and his own moans mingled in their connected mouth.

Bryan lay down, pulling Kai and Tala down on him and buried his fingers in Kai's hair. It felt so silky, so good, so familiar to finally hold him like this, like they had held each other before all those years, before they were separated, the awkwardness of boys' moves replaced by the confidence of adult men. Tala leaned over Kai's shoulder to kiss Bryan and Kai's lips travelled to that delicious place on Bryan's skin where his neck and shoulder connected, all of their moves perfectly synchronised even after all that time, and Kai ground his hips against Bryan's, making the older man feel the leather slide against his naked cock. Bryan moaned at that and tossed his head back in pleasure just as Tala broke their kiss to lean back and push Kai's pants down a bit so that his cock was still covered, but his firm ass was not. Tala's hands ran down Kai's sides slowly as he pressed his lips against Kai's butt, gliding towards his opening, and he sighed when he felt Kai's flesh convulsing against his tongue. He pushed his tongue deeper, loosening Kai and preparing him for what was to come, and Kai pushed back against his mouth as his hips moved in time with Bryan's, meeting the older man's erection.

The leather on skin wasn't enough anymore and Bryan's hand stopped Kai's movements, untying his pants and pushing them as far down as Bryan could reach. Tala eagerly helped with that and Kai found himself suddenly pushed to the bed, his pants and boots taken off for him, and two pairs of hungry eyes observed him as wild animals did their prey. But he didn't feel scared or unsure about anything and his own eyes met the other ones with the same intensity and heat. Tala went up for a dominance fight with their tongues which Kai was just all too happy to lose but that didn't prevent him for fighting back nonetheless, and his nails scratched red pathways down Tala's back when he suddenly felt mouth on his cock, Bryan's mouth, sliding down and sucking tightly, his teeth carefully covered with his lips to give pure pleasure without any pain.

"Not... longer..." Kai whimpered breathlessly when he lost the dominance-battle as expected and gripped Tala's buttock as Bryan pushed his tongue against the slit at the head of Kai's cock, making him see stars.

"No oil here," Tala breathed incoherently over Kai's chest as he licked it and Kai brought Tala's hand to his lips, licking just one finger provocatively and then sucking at three fingers, coating them with as much saliva as he could. When he was done, Tala didn't hesitate to push one finger into Kai's opening and wiggled it, stretching Kai and making him groan in pleasure when he found that one special place inside him. Soon, he added another finger, and Bryan raised his head, which made Kai whimper at the loss of that perfect sensation. Bryan's passionate gaze held Kai's eyes as the older man licked his own index finger, sucking at it (and the mere sight was enough for Kai to silently wish for more of that). He brought his hand down and pushed his wet finger in with Tala's other two, the rest of his hand gripping Tala's hand to synchronise their movements as their entwined fingers slowly slid out of Kai and then back in.

Kai already saw and felt stars at that, but didn't protest when the fingers withdrew to be replaced by something thicker and smoother which slammed into Kai without further questions.

Oh yeah, the pain was there, but Kai hadn't felt so complete in ten years since he had left them, never so good as when his thighs squeezed Bryan's waist and urged him to go faster, deeper, far into Kai's mind where he would engrave this moment so that nothing in this world would make him forget them ever again.

But Bryan didn't accept Kai's pleas for more, he moved hellishly slowly even if his own balls threatened to burst at the tension that was already built up inside him. Instead, he controlled his body using the last straws of his will when he saw Tala licking his own fingers and pushing them between his own legs, his deep blue eyes squeezed shut as he was obviously trying not to come either when he prepared himself, far less carefully and much more quickly than he prepared Kai.

"Come," Tala's whisper caressed Bryan's ear along with a short lick and a bite, and Bryan pulled out, using that little while to control himself and fight down the tension at least a little bit.

Kai moaned at the loss of the deliciously hard cock that filled him until now, but was quickly forced to gasp when Tala settled between his legs and thrust into him, his cock a bit thinner, but longer and more curved upwards which enabled Tala to find Kai's prostate in just a second and Kai cried out loudly when his vision blackened for a moment, his hand clutching the sheets under him tightly and the other one around Tala's neck, bringing him closer and deeper with all his might.

Tala stopped moving for just a second, breathing heavily and he winced slightly when Bryan pressed into him slowly, the head of his erection spreading Tala and Bryan tried to be patient and let Tala adjust, but then Kai squirmed for more friction and Tala's ass tightened around Bryan and he wasn't able to be considerate anymore. He drove into Tala's body, his eyes squeezed tightly at the familiar sensation that washed over him, and his body leaned forwards to feel Tala's hot skin under him. Bryan's hands came to rest on the undersides of Kai's thighs, massaging lightly as his fingers dug into Kai's muscles when he slowly pulled out and then plunged back into Tala's willing body that shuddered with the force of Bryan's movements and then started moving too, making Kai call out something unintelligible and loud.

They moved in perfect synchronisation, their gasps and moans hanging in the atmosphere heavy with love and lust and trust that they all felt as they were connected with each other, both physically and mentally now, each of them making the other one mad with passion with every move.

Kai's fingers came to grasp Bryan's hair instead of the sheets as he felt like he was going to explode, the shudders racking through his whole body making both Tala and Bryan speed up and Tala pushed his hand inbetween their bodies, squeezing Kai's cock just as he came violently over their stomachs with a loud abandoned cry.

Bryan came just a second later, when Kai leaned over Tala's shoulder and licked the tiny droplets of sweat off his forehead before he kissed him gently and yet intensely, and Bryan bit Kai's lower lip as he tried to muffle his own cry of ecstasy as he spilled into Tala, pressed tightly against the redhead's back. Then he slipped out of Tala and rolled off him to lie down next to Kai, who turned his head and smiled at Bryan, warmly, gently and lovingly, and Tala's heavy pants echoed above them as Bryan leaned over to brush his lips against Kai's in an understanding soft kiss. Then, Tala moaned and Bryan turned his head to him too, and Tala's lips were trembling, but still demanding and fierce when they claimed Bryan's own in a searing kiss as Tala came and then collapsed on Kai's chest, trying to catch his breath.

Kai's hand tangled in the mass of sweat-soaked red hair and he smiled, his breath catching in Tala's hair when he whispered:

"Sorry it took me so long."

He felt Tala's grin against his chest long with the redhead's heavy pants as his heartbeat slowed down gradually.

"What matters is that you remembered," Bryan muttered and snuggled closer to Kai, his actions soon imitated by Tala when the pirate captain regained his breath and lay down at Kai's other side, his arm draped over the former Colonel's chest.

Colonel Kai Hiwatari had never slept so peacefully in his life as Phoenix did that night with two warm bodies pressed against him and two hot hearts beating in rhythm with his own.

"So, how did you find me?" Kai asked over his breakfast.

"We knew where you were all this time, we just needed an opportunity to snatch you away," Bryan grinned at him and Kai suddenly felt a pang of self-conscious guilt at the fact that they really must have know about him. After all, he had spent last ten years trying to annihilate people like them, the pirates, the ones who were just disturbing the peace of Sela islands in the eyes of General Balkov and his subordinates.

And in fact it was all false, the General was the one who was a traitor all along and the rough estimate of how many pirates his commanders had killed or imprisoned unfairly for trying to suppress Balkov's tyrannous rule… it made Kai feel sick and he pushed his plate away.

Tala gave him a questioning look, then understood his friend's thoughts without words and put his hand on Kai's reassuringly.

"Don't worry. What matters is what you will do from now on."

"Any suggestions?" Kai asked bitingly as he wondered what he could possibly do that would erase his previous actions. Actions of ten years, actions of blind obedience to someone who didn't deserve it.

"Actually, yes," Bryan looked up from his own plate and set his spoon down. They exchanged looks with Tala, looks that spoke volumes and were understood immediately by both, making Kai slightly afraid of what they were going to say.

"You don't have to do it," Tala said, still looking at Bryan but Kai was sure that the words were addressed to him.

"You saw the proof of what Boris was doing these last years," Bryan started slowly, choosing words carefully. When Kai nodded, he continued. "We've been fighting him for several years, but now he's searching for us because we took you, his most prized Colonel, away. And he's afraid of us, because he knows that we KNOW. And that we can prove it. That's why he'll be searching for us."

Kai nodded with a dark look on his face. He knew just what Boris Balkov was capable of doing in order to cover his deeds.

"You want to fight him?" Kai asked, looking from Tala to Bryan and back, unable to comprehend why they were making so much fuss about something like that. It was just natural that they'd fight back, that they'd want to protect themselves and probably go to the Sela Court with the evidence they gathered…

"We want to kill him," Tala answered the questions in Kai's mind, his eyes down to the table in front of him as if it was making it all seem less horrible, less true if he didn't look at Kai.

"You… want… what?" Kai blinked several times before the message got to his brain completely. "Are you nuts? He's guarded better than national treasure and he'll be extra cautious now that I'm with you."

"He doesn't know that," Bryan didn't look at Kai either, and it was frustrating the Phoenix a lot. Especially when something finally settled in his brain. Something that his friends and lovers needed him to do but were both too ashamed to ask directly.

"You want me to kill him?"

Finally, ocean-blue eyes met the crimson ones with a silent plea in them.

"We thought about it, and it seems the only way we can succeed. As you already pointed out, he's careful about letting his guard down. And going to the officials won't do any good while he's alive and can bribe anyone to submit to his will."

Oh yeah, Kai understood. And he knew he'd do it, but that didn't mean he liked it any better.

"It's still a murder," he said weakly, Tala's warm palm over his hand suddenly almost too hot.

"We know," Bryan said, his voice almost inaudible, and leaned back in his chair, sighing softly. "Look, Phoenix, we won't make you do it, we won't say there's no other way because there is…"

"…it's just that the other options are almost surely deemed to failure," Kai finished Bryan's sentence and looked at the table, as if the answers of the whole universe were written in the worn-out wood. As if it could make Kai believe in himself enough to not feel so bad about it all.

"I'll do it," he said, even though he was sure both Falcon and Wolf understood that even without him spelling it out for them. But saying it out loud somehow made it feel more final, more real to Kai and he needed all the assurance he could get now.

Just like Tala and Bryan said, it was all too easy to get into General's office under a pretense of escaping the pirates and returning back "home".

"So you came back?" General Balkov sneered over his shoulder when he saw that the stray sheep returned back to the herd.

"Yeah," Kai nodded and didn't even bother now to fake the respect he hadn't felt for this man since he had seen the evidence of his true self, since he had remembered what life was he forced to live as a kid because of this very man.

Boris' eyes widened in shock at the lack of honorifics… and, as Kai noticed without any amusement or satisfaction, fear. The old man growled and reached to his waist for his gun, the quick movement of his hand was supposed to end it all…

…if Kai weren't faster. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger and when blood splattered all across the General's table, he didn't even blink. He didn't feel anything but emptiness as he watched life leave Boris Balkov's eyes, and when he turned to leave, he didn't feel any regrets, no regrets at all about not killing the tyrant sooner or about doing it at all.

A weird sensation washed over him as he left the General's office. He felt freedom, true sensation of being able to do anything he wanted right now, not being commanded by anyone except his feelings for now…

And then, a pang of fear mingled with all that when he saw Bryan running towards him, panic contorting his face into a grimace Kai didn't remember ever seeing on Falcon's face. Falcon was always composed, collected, the one to calm Wolf and Phoenix down when they became too excited about something… and now, he was panicking.

Kai wasn't even able to ask what happened as he ran towards Bryan. The older man gripped Kai's arms painfully and his voice shook when he replied to an unsaid question.

"It's Tala… he bought it…"

Kai felt all blood drench from his face as he ran with Bryan, Falcon leading him through the corridors of the Sela fortress.

"Wolf," Kai whispered as he fell to his knees next to Tala and took him into his arms, settling him to lean against his chest.

"I'm fine," Tala muttered hoarsely and Kai winced when he looked down his friend's body to see his leg in a puddle of blood that was spreading too quickly.

"We'll get you out of here… I promise…" Kai mumbled incoherently to Tala as Bryan lifted the redheaded captain, suddenly looking so very vulnerable and small in Bryan's arms, and Kai suddenly felt fear except the emptiness, the hollow places inside his soul filled with terror.

No, Tala couldn't die, he just couldn't… not when they were reunited again… not now… not like this… not because of one stupid shot that accidentally got his artery… no…

For the first time in so long, Kai felt tears coming out of his eyes as he whispered silent promises and pleas to all gods known and unknown into Tala's hair as they hurried back to the ship, passing dead bodies of soldiers that were unlucky enough to cross the path of one very, very distressed grey-haired pirate.

_Please, gods, don't let him go away now…_

Kai frowned into the depths of the wide ocean. The colour was just that crystal-clear blue that reminded him of Wolf's eyes, and Kai sighed heavily. He didn't cry – he knew that crying wouldn't help anything, but still, his chest felt heavy as he watched the aquamarine water glitter with energy.

Tala was always annoyingly energetic too, his eyes sparkling like the waves right now, and Kai heaved another sigh.

Bryan's hand squeezed his shoulder and he touched the long fingers, looking around to meet the emerald eyes.

"Don't be so gloomy," Bryan reprimanded him softly and leaned down, touching Kai's lips with his own, and then brought his hand up, caressing Kai's cheek.

"It's not that bad."

"I know," Kai sighed. He knew, it could have been so much worse, they could've all been dead, the plan could have failed and Boris could still live... "I know..." he whispered, and didn't need to explain. He knew that Bryan knew how he felt even without words, he knew that Falcon felt the same regret and guilt as he did...

"Who died?"

They both turned around and smiles crossed their faces immediately when a certain redhead showed up in the doorway and leaned heavily against the doorframe. Sure, the Blitzkrieg's Captain had to endure a lot during the last two days when they were trying to keep him alive by all means possible – ALL means – but he was alive, and that mattered most.

"You should lie down, you're still not healed," Kai reprimanded him sternly, when in fact he wanted to carry Tala back to the bed and tie him up there - the redhead had strictly refused to be a 'lazy, useless piece of crap' any longer than strictly necessary. Which, in Tala's view, meant 'until I'm able to stand up on my own without fainting from blood loss'.

The standing-up-on-his-own part was still pretty questionable with Tala, but he frowned at Kai nonetheless.

"I'm not dead. And it almost doesn't bleed now."

"Almost is the keyword there," Bryan growled at Tala, frustrated, and came to his side to support him if his one leg couldn't carry all the weight.

"I feel sorry for that poor leg of yours. I bet it wishes now that it had been cut off instead of the other one," Bryan smirked at Tala when the redhead stuck out his tongue at him for the 'almost' comment.

Tala just pouted.

"At least I get to be a full-fledged pirate from now on."

At their questioning looks, he winked:

"I'm getting a peg leg that will kick ass."

"Please, get a talking parrot, too," Kai rolled his eyes at that comment, and felt killing urge rising in him when Tala raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing both of them pointedly.

"What for? I already have two."

**The End**

**A/N: **Yeah. I KNOW that the plot is rushed. I know that the plot is lame. I know that the plot is barely there. But the main point of the whole story was the threesome, so sorry for the lack of any sufficient plot twists X'3


End file.
